


i do what i want

by Miarculas



Series: dumb catradora fics I sucked at writing [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Is a Tease, Catra is a Little Shit (She-Ra), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Adora (She-Ra), Entrapta Being Entrapta (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), VOCALOID AU, Vocaloid!Catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarculas/pseuds/Miarculas
Summary: Adora bought a cute vocaloid.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: dumb catradora fics I sucked at writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896778
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. somedays i

Adora let a gleeful smile on her face. This was going to end well, no matter what the others thought. It's not like Bow or Glimmer had anything to say, their choices were worse than hers. So what if Mermista refused to go along with her idea? It was well known that she was a buzzkill. Besides, Scorpia and Perfuma agreed too, so her idea couldn’t be that bad! 

She was almost done scrolling through the available programs on Amazon when she found **the one**. There were a few bad reviews, but what real harm could come from buying the hottest vocaloid in existence? She messily typed in her credit card number, waited for Amazon to load(god what was up with her wifi), and did a clumsy happy dance when it said the program would be delivered in two days.

Adora would normally think that 2 days isn’t that long to wait for a package. WRONG! If she considered the fact that 24 hours make up a day, 2 days is the equivalent of 48 hours. Understand that 60 minutes make an hour. Now she got 2880 minutes in 2 days. Applying the same math, 60 seconds make a minute. 172,800 seconds make up 2 days. But she didn’t think of that at the time. No, what she thought went more along these lines.

_Oh, Grayskull! One of my BFFs is the daughter of the most important person in this city, but do they consider that when making me wait for TWO days?! NO! I ought to sic Swift Wind on them! But I’m too nice for that!_

Yeah, so Adora was feeling a bit grumpy, but she’d get over it.

**I glimmer like gold : Adora!**

Adora heard a ping echo throughout her apartment. That was her phone!

But where was it….

5 minutes, 3 couch divings, 2 toilet plungings, and a broken drawer later she finally found her shiny phone.

She had loved the phone case when she found it, it had a glamorous sword on the back, but it was expensive. So she asked ~~begged~~ the cashier to reduce the price. She even cried! The cashier had a heart and caved early on. Adora could've just asked Glimmer or her other rich friends for money but, nah. Too hard.

**An ADORAble anime girl: Yea?**

**queen glimmer: u brougt a freaking vocaloid????????????? it costs like a millon dollars???????**

**An ADORAble anime girl: Yea?**

**I glimmer like gold: y wud u do tat??????**

**An ADORAble anime girl: cause**

**I glimmer like gold: im waiting?????!!!!!!**

**An ADORAble anime girl: cool, keep waiting**

**I glimmer like gold: (0{}0) how dare u**

**An ADORAble anime girl: how glimmer u**

**I glimmer like gold: ???????**

**An ADORAble anime girl: btw how’d ya know bout the vocaloid anyway?**

**I glimmer like gold: Entrapta**

**An ADORAble anime girl: oh**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adora liked to think of herself as a normal girl. But what happened that evening was in no way normal.

The mailman had been delivering packages all around the neighborhood. Normal right? Well, not exactly. This mailman was experienced. He knew to avoid Adora's house, cause her pony Swift Wind WOULD chase him. The pony wasn't as big as you'd think, but what it lacked in size, it made up in style. Its mane was dyed cotton candy pink and its sleek white fur shone to perfection. Its eyes gleamed bright and there wasn't a speck of dirt on her hooves, which was fucking unrealistic. The mailman was a simple man, his name Bob. He'd been at this job for 20 years, going on 21. So he heavily doubted that Adora had just 'found' the creature. It was a good thing that he didn't know that Adora didn't have a pet license for him. 

"Wooo! Mailman! Come on! I don't bite!" Adora yelled out at the top of her lungs.

"No, but your pony from hell does." the man yelled. 

Suddenly, the dreaded creature burst from the backyard and sprinted over to the truck. 

"NO!"

Bob's anguish could be heard from the next neighborhood.


	2. catra is a honduras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning to all!  
> A little snack for your day!

Adora flopped onto her overly fluffy couch. She took her Macbook and opened it. She googled how to start up the Vocaloid. 

\---------

It took 10 minutes to admit defeat and Adora dialed up Entrapta.

\----------

“Adora! What can I do for you today?”, Entrapta's overly persistent voice filtered through Adora’s iPhone. 

“My Vocaloid-”, Adora got interrupted by her again.

“Oh, right! You can’t get it to work, can you? No problemo! I have all my tools shined up to play with- I mean FIX the Vocaloid! I’ll be there in 10 minutes, 56 seconds”

A click signified the end of the call. 

“She needs to stop hanging up on me”, Adora frowned, seemingly talking to the empty air around her.

\----------

Entrapta exited her drone. And yes, it IS a drone. Just bigger than a normal one. 

She walked into the house, not even bothering to close the door on her way in. But Adora didn’t care. Her neighbors were nice, they would never steal from her. The disappearances of her garden tools were to be ignored.

“There you are! Where is the Vocaloid?”, Entrapta asked.

Straight to the point.

“Actually, her name is Catra. Nice name, right?”, Adora smiled.

She had been trying to figure out names for the admittedly pretty, Vocaloid. Catra just...fit. She wore a two-toned reddish-orange leotard sleeveless top over torn reddish-violet leggings that wrap around her feet, exposing her knees, toes, and heels. Her ears were the best part, they were just like a cat’s! The tail was just adorable, and her eyes! The eyes were gorgeous.!

“No, not really. I can’t imagine why you would name her that. The name Catra means ‘a person from Honduras’. And Honduras is a place in Central America. Now, where is she”

Adora bravely kept a smile on her face. She knew that Entrapta was autistic, and she should be kind to her, but words hurt.

“Behind the couch”, Adora pointed where Catra was.

“That’s not safe!", Entrapta put her hands on her hips, “You should always handle electronics with care!"

Adora shrugged helplessly. 

“Humph!”, Entrapta turned around and scanned for Adora's computer.

She finally found it…..underneath the coffee table. How it got there was a mystery, even to Entrapta, a certified genius.

  
"Well, what's the problem?", Entrapa asked, spinning the dvd.

"I don't know! It just doesn't work!", Adora.

_This was going to take a LONG time_


End file.
